


The Basement

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Some fan just take it too far...





	

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language  
> i hope you enjoy the story

Link woke up without knowing where he was. His arms were crossed in front of him, but he couldn't move them. He looked down and saw he was in a straight jacket. His left ankle was swollen and blue. It was broken, he knew it as soon as he tried to move it. He was panicking and trying to figure out where he was.

 

He supposed he was in a basement of some sort or an attic ( _he always thought those were similar even though they're opposite)._ As he struggled to get out of his straight jacket using the techniques he learned, he realized he had a chain on his neck. He found weird to be attached by the neck, but followed the chain to the end thinking he might be able to undo it. 

 

Link got up to his knees and followed his chain. Unfortunetly, he found the chain wrapped around a pipe and locked by a lock. What happened? What had he done to earn that?  

 

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the ceiling. Someone was walking. He heard a door oppen and someone walking down stairs. He thought of hiding, but the chain attached to him would have made it pretty easy to find him and he couldn't really attack anyone with a straight jacket on. So he stayed still, waiting full of fear for someone to come in. 

 

He waited...and waited...and waited... the tension slowly went down as he realized no one was coming in. He stayed quiet trying to hear something, which he did! There was a hushed grunting noise like if someone was lifting something heavy and he heard a chain too. He was scared of what was happening behind the door, his mind going in the darkest of places. 

 

As the door opened, Link realized he wasn't wearing his his glasses, meaning he could only see a silhouette in the frame of the door. It was a giant person with a chain lingering behind him. Link lowered himself on the ground, closing his eyes, hoping the person would think he's still sleeping. He heard some clicking noises near him and steps going away. Link sat down and saw someone laying on the ground in front of him.

 

Link slowly approached the limp body. He was just like him, a straight jacket on, a chain on his neck and... nope! no broken ankle for him.  _He's luckier then i am,_ Link thought to himself. He had one more thing though, he had a bag on his head. Link wondered how he could take it off, but was afraid to closer to him to do it with his mouth. 

 

Suddenly, the guy moved and wiggled around trying to stand up, but it just resulted to hit the ground face first. He shaked his head all around, he was trying to get the bag off. He didn't know if he should help him, or let him struggle...

 

-Need some help? asked Link with an unsure voice, hoping it wouldn't scare him. 

 

-Who are you?!!? GET ME OUT... OF THIS!!!, replied a weirdly familiar voice, GGAAaaaahhhh! Why am I here? JUST GET IT OFF!!!!

 

-Rhett? Link asked hoping to be right.

 

-How do you know my name? Who are you? 

 

-OMG! I can't believe it! Link said, eyes tearing up in relief, Rhett it is you! You don't know how glad i am to see you here... well actually I wish you were still free, but i mean...

 

-Link? Is that you? Rhett replied with a much calmer voice.

 

-YES!! 

 

-oh thank god! Can you get that bag off of me? 

 

-Wait, i'm gonna use my mouth...

 

-Woah! what!? What are you gonna do with that?!

 

-Rhett my hands are in a straight jacket... so stop moving if you want to get out of that bag! 

 

-euh... yeah sorry... I won't move...

 

Link slowly bended over Rhett and pulled the bag with his teeth. 

 

-Ish tha' beshtta' ? asking Link holding the bag in his mouth.

 

-Oh Link, Rhett said relief to see someone he knew, Do you know anything about what's happening?

 

-No...but I'm happy you're with me.

 

Rhett smiled and turned to Link, thinking he could use his teeth to get his straight jacket off, but his thought got interupted by the steps sounded in the next room. Both attentive, they looked at the door. Slowly a guy... or was it a girl? Link clearly couldn't tell again and Rhett seemed confused. 

 

-Good mythical...evening to you guys...the voice giggled.

 

Rhett glanced at Link with a worried look. Link recognized the voice of a girl,but they clearly didn't knew her. She came closer and took the chains on the ground. She whipped them, putting Rhett and Link in pain. both falling forward, Link moaned as he felt his ankle crushed under Rhett's weight. Rhett quickly moved to let him free.Link layed on his back, still strugling with the pain. The girl slowly came over him and placed his glasses back on. 

 

-that's better isn't it?  she said smiling 

 

It was indeed, but Link felt angry to be so vulnerable. She gently placed his hair the way they usually belong and crouched in front of Rhett. Rhett backed his head up as she leaned forward, his back now stuck to the wall. She creepily began to stroke his beard, before she stood up and left. She quickly came back with two plates of food. 

 

-eat, she said.

 

-you want us to eat these plates without using our hands? asked Rhett not willing to play her games.

 

-Oh! You're right! I must feed you! She replied smiling.

 

Rhett layed his back on the wall and looked at Link who was now sitting. 

 

-Who's first? She asked as she pulled a fork out of her pocket.

 

They both shook their heads in negative response.

 

-You guys aren't hungry are ya? ok! I'll come back for ya, she got up and left with all the thing she had brought. Good Mythical Night! she said as she left them in the dark.

 

Link looked at Rhett without knowing what to say or what just happened. Rhett turned around and faced the wall, making Link confused.

 

-What you're mad at me now?! 

 

-Come closer, Rhett ordered.

 

-Can you just tell me what you have in mind already!?

 

-Try and undo my straight jacket with your mouth! Then i could help you out! 

 

-But how are we gonna get out after? We're chained!

 

-We'll figure it out man! Just do it, please! 

 

Link began his task to get Rhett outta there.It was more difficult than he thaught and it was hurting his lips and his palate because of the buckles, but he kept going. He was getting tired and exhausted after a while and wanted to take a break.

 

-ok! Link exclamed, I need a break!

 

-But we're almost there! I can feel the freedom! 

 

-I really need it man! This hurts! 

 

Link leaned back on the pipe and recovered his breath. The silence was comfortable and he was slowly drifting into sleep when Rhett bumped into him. 

 

-You can't sleep right now! Rhett said, You can do it Link! I know you can! If you don't take this off of me, we'll never be able to get out of here. 

 

Link bend over and and gulped his frustration before he got back on his knees to face Rhett's back. 

 

After another 30 minutes of effort, Rhett's jacket was finaly untied. Rhett's head was leaning on the wall and he realized Rhett had fallen asleep,arms resting limp on his thighs. Link tried and turned Rhett's back to the wall and ajusted his arms so that he would still looked tied up. He did a pretty convincing job for someone without the use of their arms.He then rested on the pipe and fell asleep too. 

 

Rhett wake up and jumped in surprise when he saw the girl sitting in front of them. Rhett also realized he wasn't stuck in his jacket anymore, but stayed still. He glanced at Link who was still sleeping and streched out his leg to kick him a little. Link's limp body lingered before he finaly opened his eyes and had the same reaction as Rhett when he saw the girl. 

 

-You're so beautiful when you're sleeping. You seemed so peaceful and quiet. 

 

Rhett was trying to think of a plan fast. He knew the door wasn't lock when she was in there with them. 

 

-Who are you? Rhett asked , trying to save time. 

 

-OH! The famous question! I know you guys... so well... oh really well... And it took me so so much time to finaly arrive to this result! She said motioning at the both of them. 

 

Rhett thought he could jump on her and get the key for their neck chains, but he thought he might need Link's help for that. 

 

-I gathered all the clues and all the facts about you to know how to find you both! You are so ... AMAZING!! she shaid behind her teeth. 

 

Rhett realized he needed her to get out of here to get Link free before he could attack her, thinking quicly. 

 

-Can you give us some food? We...We're kind of hungry? 

 

-Oh! Well of course! Link! I got your favorite cereal! and i've got some bacon for ya too" Coming back soon! Don't move. 

 

Link's face looked disgusted and he looked at Rhett while she walked out of the room. Rhett removed his straight jacket as soon as the door closed and hopped over to Link and set him free. Now both free, only the chains were holding them back. They knew they didn't have much time to elaborate a plan, but when she came back they were ready to fight. 

 

The girl entered with the meals she'd promised and sat back down in front of them. Rhett was a little nervous, but Link's calming look made him feel better, but when Link looked back at her, she had a glim in her eyes. 

 

-You know what!? the girl said, voice crazier than ever, smile rising upon her face. You two should kiss!! Yes! she added insanely, Now! 

 

-NO! That's enough! Rhett yelled. 

 

-NO IT'S NOT!!! If you want to eat... You're gonna have TO KISS!!! she looked like an angry child who couldn't have her favorite toy. 

 

-NOW! yelled Link, giving the signal for them to get out of their straight jacket and jump on the girl. 

 

Link pushed himself forward with his working leg and got over her holding her wrists firmly.Rhett was searching her pockets for the key of the padlock. She was laughing insanely and had a glance of desire in her eyes when she looked at Link, making him feel uncomfortable.  

 

-Quick find the key! It's getting weird! exclamed Link as Rhett reached into her back pocket and found the key. 

 

-GOT IT! Yelled Rhett in success.

 

Rhett quickly unchained them both, removing the pressure on their neck. 

 

-What do we do with her ? asked Link, feeling the urge to get off of that psychopathic lady. 

 

As their gaze crossed, they both agreed  and attached her with the chains to the pipe, more tighly than they were. 

 

-Yes! Make me your slave! She said trying to reach for them both. 

 

Disgusted by her attitude, they both backed up as she kept screaming at them. They crossed the room and felt released as they finally opened: the door leading to liberty.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
